In Due Time
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Ino/OC yuri lemon request.


Me: A request from Quizilla hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Name- Mizuki

Age- 16

Appearance- Long grayish blue hair with purple eyes.

Personality- Can be REALLY hyper then serious like crap in a second. Really sweet person. Can be a complete air head at times and really clumsy. Really funny, gentle, kind, warm hearted, great listener, protective, doesn't judge, puts others well being before her own, tomboyish. Seems to never run out of energy, random, doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. Treats everyone as she would want to be treated. Can be a smart ass, sarcastic, can be bossy at times and can be a bitch when she gets mad or annoyed and REALLY shy.

Background- She ran away from home at the age of 7 because her father used to beat her since her mother died giving birth to her therefore he blamed her. One night she couldn't take it anymore and ran away arriving at the Leaf.

Anything else- Best friends with Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sai and Neji.

* * *

(Me: For this story Mizuki and Ino are dating.)

You were sitting on your bed humming while flipping through a magazine bored out of your mind. You sighed frustrated and closed the magazine rolling off your bed and into the living room deciding to call someone to come and entertain you. You began dialing your girlfriends number as it began ringing.

"Hello?" you heard as you smiled saying, "Hey Ino it's your favorite person."

You heard her laugh on the other end saying, "Hey Mizuki.. I was just about to call you."

"Ugh I'm glad it's so boring over here!" you said as she replied, "Well I have the house to myself.. Why don't you come over?"

"Sure I'll be there in just a few." you said hanging up as you got dressed slipping on your shoes.

You walked out locking the door and began walking to Ino's place. You saw Naruto and Hinata walking in the opposite direction as you smiled at the both of them.

"Hey guys." you said sweetly as Hinata blushed making Naruto smile and say, "Hi Mizuki, where ya headed in such a good mood?"

"Ino's place." you said clasping your hands behind your back.

"Well have fun.. Me and Naruto are going to get some ramen." Hinata said as you nodded saying, "Well have fun you two."

Hinata blushed again as Naruto laughed saying, "We will."

You watched them walk off and sighed walking again towards Ino's house. Finally you made it as you knocked on the door bouncing on your heels waiting for her to open it. You heard the knob jiggle as the door open and your eyes widened slightly seeing Ino in some lingerie with a smirk on her face.

"Aren't you lucky it was me." you said eyeing her up and down as she laughed pulling you inside.

"Defiantly." she purred as her lips pressed to yours.

You ran your hands through her soft blonde hair as she pushed you onto the couch climbing on top of you. You easily slipped off her lingerie leaving her naked for your eyes to drink her in while she began nipping and sucking on your neck. You moaned lightly as her hand slipped past your skirt and started rubbing against your wet opening through the thin fabric of your panties.

"Mmm Ino.." you groaned as she left your panties and reached up taking your top off letting your breasts free.

Her mouth instantly connected with your right bud as she sucked roughly causing you to groan and arch closer. Your hands reached up taking her breasts in your hand as she shivered at your icy fingers. You both began groping each other as her lower body began grinding into your own causing a heat to rise inside you.

"Come on Ino..." you whined as she giggled pulling off your panties as her head disappeared from your site.

You felt her warm wet tongue slid along your slit as you moaned loudly feeling it circle around your clit making you arch towards her. You then felt one of her fingers enter you as you groaned biting your lip from crying out to loudly. She began pumping her finger inside of you as you rocked your hips to her finger letting it slid in deeper. You began moaning her name as her tongue kept busy playing and teasing your clit only making you moan louder.

"Uh.. Faster." you groaned as you felt a second finger slip inside you and start spreading and picking up the pace.

Your hands grabbed onto her head tangling your fingers in her hair as you bucked and moved your body with her and moaned to every thrust. You felt sweat begin to build over your body as the temperature seemed to rise higher and higher.

"Yah.. Ino.. I..YES!" you cried between panted breathes as you came collapsing on the couch as your chest heaved up and down rapidly.

You felt her lick up all your juices giving you enough time to catch your breath as you pulled her up to your level giving her a lust filled kiss tasting yourself. Your hand ran down her body as you nipped and sucked her neck then you slipped your finger inside her as she moaned pushing against you.

You began pumping it inside her as her body bobbed and moved in time with your fingers while she moaned and nibbled on your ear.

"Mmm put more fingers in me Mizuki.." she purred as you shivered doing as she requested adding two more fingers as she gasped against your ear but it was quickly turned into moans.

You felt her juices begin to drip onto your inner thigh as she was panting and groaning against your neck while one of her hands was grasping your breast tightly.

"Mi ah Zuki.. I'm cu..ming!" she cried out as you felt her walls tighten around your fingers while she came collapsing on top of you.

She was laying on your chest as you pulled your fingers out of her licking them clean as her eyes traveled up to you.

"I'm glad you came over." she said kissing your lips as you smiled saying, "Me too."

* * *

Me: That's all for now, I have to finish the next in the Lemon Series then another request so look forward to them ^^


End file.
